Inner Self
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: When an Akuma attacks, Cat Noir feels that he and this akuma has a certain connection. Who knew that this Akuma would help our Hero unleash his inner self. Ladybug and Hawk Moth however, are confused. Birthday present for ariatheguardianangel106


_**Author's Note:**_ **Fan Fiction Challenge from Cyber Rogue. And a birthday present for ariatheguardianangel106. Enjoy**

* * *

The publisher's stared at the young blonde haired woman who had a huge smile on her face. _This was it! The moment where my book will finally get published!_ the woman thought to herself.

"Miss Diana, this is not what we expected from you. I'm sorry, but, it just doesn't seem realistic," one of the publishers said.

Diana gulped. "Uh, I see," she said looking down. "So, you're not publishing it?"

"No, we're not," the other Publisher said folding his arms as she walked out.

* * *

Hawk Moth's Evil Lair

* * *

"Arise Smiling Titan," Hawk Moth said in an over-dramatic tone.

 _I think you're running out of evil things to say!_ Noroo stated blankly.

"Shut up you insect!" Hawk Moth hissed.

" _That is Tikki's part…."_ Noroo said trailing off.

* * *

Adrian stared at the news. "Wait this thing seems familiar…." he said eyes locked on the T.V.

"What is that thing?! It looks like a giant naked human!" Plagg shouted confused.

"No, that's… a Titan!" Adrian gasped. "Plagg! Claws out!"

* * *

Ladybug and Cat Noir showed up at the same time. "Huh… that is… interesting," Ladybug muttered staring at the akuma in confusion.

"Confusing? It came back for me!" Cat Noir yelled holding his fist in the air.

Ladybug frowned. "So, you know who it is?" she asked, hopeful that he at least knew what to do.

"Yes, I do. Now, I need to work on my voice," Cat Noir said spraying something in his mouth and started doing….. vocal exercises? Ladybug frowned in confusion.

"Uh…. okay?" Ladybug said more confused than before.

But, Cat Noir's 'vocal exercises' were short lived when the Akuma swung a punch at Cat Noir. "Hey!" he shouted. "Do you know how hard it is to get your voice to sound like that?!"

Ladybug blinked as she swung her Yo yo at the beast. "Huh? I don't see an akuma on it!" she yelled to Cat Noir who scowled.

"My Lady, there is no akuma. For the only way to defeat it is to…" Cat Noir stared at Ladybug who wore a frown on her face.

"What?" she asked, getting impatient.

"CUT THE NAPE OF THE NECK!" Cat Noir yelled trying to jump on the beast. But, in his attempt to slice it, he winded up falling on the ground. He gasped. "There is _no_ ODM Gear! And,no one has ever defeated a Titan before without it! Well, guess I'll be the first!" he yelled.

Ladybug sighed. "I'm confused. Did you fight this beast before?" she asked.

"Yes. Many!" Cat Noir answered. "It killed my mother," he said looking down.

"Uh… I'm sorry," Ladybug said feeling sorry for him.

"And then I killed my father for revenge!" Cat Noir declared shaking a fist at the sky.

* * *

Hawk Moth's Evil Lair

* * *

Hawk Moth recoiled back in shock. "Yeash," he muttered. "What has this kid been through?!"

* * *

"How does that count as revenge?" Ladybug asked. Gosh, she was asking a lot of questions today!

"It's complicated, it's terrible, it's sad, it's disgusting, it's all of the above. If you were there, you would know what I was talking about!" Cat Noir said waving a dismissive hand in the air.

Cat Noir started to run towards to the Titan but then skidded to a halt when he saw a short black haired man with gray eyes. He beamed while snapping into a salute. "Captain Levi Ackerman! Sir! Got to protect Humanity! Come on! Do you slide lazer attack you used on the Female One!"

The man frowned. "Uh…. excuse me?" he asked but was interrupted by a redhead girl who was suddenly holding him in a choke hold. "He knows your name bro! Cat Noir knows your name!" she yelled happily.

Ladybug frowned. "Uh… who was that?" she muttered, apparently Cat Noir heard her.

"Oh… that is Captain Ackerman. Don't you remember, Mikasa?" he asked staring at her with wide eyes.

 _'Who is Mikasa?! What on earth is going on?'_ Ladybug just stared for a moment. _"_ _Marinette, go take care of the akuma. You're losing focus."_ Tikki said to Ladybug who snapped into action. "Lucky Charm!" she shouted throwing her Yo yo up in the air.

To her shock, there were two very light swords. Ladybug swore, what is next?! Is the Titan going to start eating people?!

Well, looks like the Titan read her mind and picked up a blonde haired boy. "Armin!" Cat Noir shouted. The Titan stopped and Hawk Moth's jaw dropped. The blonde haired boy stared at Cat Noir. "You know my name?" he asked.

"Yup!" Cat Noir beamed happily. "We're buddies! Don't you remember me? Here, I'll give you my phone number so that we can stay in contact, okay- Wait, Annie?! I will kill her!" he yelled as he chased after a blonde haired girl, who appeared to be Chloe.

"Daddy!" Chloe yelled running away from the angry Cat Noir who pushed through some people trying to get to her.

Ladybug watched it as the Titan, and Hawk Moth were all so confused. The Titan had wide eyes wondering what was going on. "Cat Noir lost it. Don't you agree?" Ladybug asked as The Titan nodded.

* * *

"Uh… It appears that they have gotten a new Miraculous holder for the Black Cat," Hawk Moth stated watching the whole thing.

" _Nope. That's the same one,"_ Noroo said, bored as Hawk Moth's jaw dropped.

* * *

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug yelled as Cat Noir ran up to the Super Heroine.

"Yes? Don't you remember her? She tried to climb over the wall and you cut off her fingers?" Cat Noir asked as she frowned. "Oh, those were good times," he said putting his arm around her. He paused. "Mikasa! Where is your red Scarf?! I gave it to you! How could you do this to me?!" he yelled as he broke down into a sob until he saw the two swords she was holding.

"Great idea!" the Black Cat said as he ran up to the Titan and sliced the nape of the neck. Surprisingly, the Akuma came out. Ladybug quickly purified the akuma.

* * *

"Plagg!" Adrian said confused on all that he just said. "What was that?! How-what-huh?" he asked the kwami who just shrugged.

"That might be a foretelling of my future Miraculous Holder. I don't know," Plagg said as he gobbled down his cheese. "Or, some people might just unleash their inner-self."

* * *

Gabriel Agreste was reading the Attack on Titan Manga. He smirked. "Hm… looks like we're going to be getting a… Female Titan," he said as Nooroo groaned.

* * *

 _Alternate Ending_

Eren opened his eyes in confusion as he stared at Levi. "What just happened?"

"I don't know. You started calling Mikasa 'Ladybug'" Jean replied blankly as Sasha and Connie snickered.

"I was-" he started but was cut off by Levi.

"Shut up, brat. You're on cleaning duty," the Captain stated handing him a broom as Eren nodded.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_ I might do a sequel/Extra Chapter if you want me to. Just leave it in a Review. I don't own anything it here.**


End file.
